Confessions of Emma Jones
by MissGeorgee
Summary: SONGFIC. I prob should have written that ages ago.Emma's pov. A little bit different. Set after SITNOP. Btw it is Emma, as in Dave's girlfriend or ex depends what you read . ANyway. Enjoy ma friendsies. chapter 6 final chap is on the way.
1. Fights, Boyfriends and Scumbags

**Confessions of Emma Jones**

**Chapter One, Fights, Boyfriends and Scumbags.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything written here ****except the plot.**

**Hey people. **

**This is my first fanfic, ill only write one chapter at the start but if people like it I'll write more. Also it is Emma's POV cus I cant write Georgia but can speak it easily**

**Gee xxx.**

**P.S I got the idea from a song, a bit strange but true.**

**P.P.****S I wrote the draft in green pen now I can't read it.**

**P.P.P.S I am not this serious in real life.**

**Saturday 17****th**** of September**

**10:40 pm **

**At Some Club Dave took me too.**

I go to the toilet to make myself prettyful for Dave and when I com out he is gone. Well not only is he gone, but half the club. Also that gorgeous lead singer of The Stiff Dylans, Massimo. Hamm. . . . Massimo is quite hot. But it doesn't help that I have a boyfriend. Massimo knows this, that's why our dates are in secret. I heard a rumor he was snogging Georgia Nicolson (same form as me, just different classes). But there were also rumors that Dave was snogging her. I know Dave likes her, they are quite close.

Anyway. I wonder where everyone has gone. I bet Dave dragged them all out there. He is such a laugh, Dave is.

**2 minutes later**

Well, I have found out the mystery of the missing clubbers. They are all out here, looks as if a fight is about to happen.

**10 seconds later**

OMG. The fight is between Dave and Massimo. I hope that it is over me. That would be quite cool; it would be like having a book written for you.

**2 seconds later**

Dave just yelled out, "Come on, hit me with your handbag", to Mas.

Then Georgia stepped into the fighting circle and yelled out, "STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS".

Everyone seemed a bit startled after that. It is a bit strange, like something that Dave would say. She said pants. Maybe she is hanging out with Dave. That would be bad; Dave cheating on me would be horrible. But I am cheating on him. Hmmm.

**1 min later**

Dave ran off, so has Mas. Georgia ran off as well. But her friend Jas (who has a very long and annoying fringe) ran after her. I felt very lonely, lonely as a cloud by itself in the sky. I might go after Dave.

**11:20 pm **

**Somewhere in the park**

I ran after Dave. I found him muttering to himself, "I ruined everything" over and over. I released it was true. I didn't love Dave, and Dave didn't love me. He loved Georgia. Even though we acted lovey dovey, it was an act. Just to make those around us feel good.

"Dave" I said softly.

"What, who is it." Dave looked quite startled and a little bit scared.

"It's me, Emma."

"Oh ok" Dave was acting very undaveish.

"Dave, I, umm, I know." I said in what I thought was a calm way.

"Who swallowed Ellen?" said Dave, starting to act like a fun and laughy guy again.

"Who's Ellen?"

"Never mind, what do you know Miss Emmy".

I took a deep breath and told Dave everything. My theory on his love for Georgia, how I was cheating on him (but I didn't exactly say who). Everything.

I think he took it well. He seemed very calm about it.

"I am sooo sorry Dave."

"it's ok, I knew we weren't going to go out long." He said. He seemed unlaughish again.

"But" He continues "who were you cheating on me with and how long? That's all I want to know, don't worry there wont be a fisticuffs at dawn fandango."

I wasn't really sure what he was saying but I answered what I could understand.

"Masimo, one month and a week. Remember how I went on that trip to Italy, I went with him".

As soon as I said Massimo, Dave changed. He seemed to know something I didn't. His face went white.

"Kittykat. Lesibian. Georgia." He said slowly, like he was unsure of what he was saying.

"Dave, what's wrong?" I have never seen Dave turn that colour before. I think he was angry, his fists started to shake.

"Emma, Massimo was cheating on you. He has been going out with Georgia for a month. Kittykat is in trouble."

"Ohh crap. He is going down." I said angrily.

**Sunday 18****th**** of September**

**12 am**

**My bed**

Dave and I decided to end it (our relationship, diary). But we are meeting up tomorrow, to find a way to tell Georgia(about Massimo and Dave's feelings) and to expose Massimo as the homosexualiast/scumbag he really is. Hahahaha.

But before I go to bed, diary, just one thing I want to say. Dave asked me before I left. He asked me if I used him as a "red herring", I am not sure what he was on about, but I think he meant if I was using him, I said no. But I have been thinking about it diary. I think I may have used him as a "red herring". When you go out with Dave, you get every boys attention. I wonder why he asked me that though.

Anyway.

This is Miss Emmy signing off.

**So wat did you think. 800 and something words. Please review, because I wont write any more unless I get an opinion of some sort ( I mean this as if it is bad I wont write anymore)**

**And also I have read the entire stop in the name of pants, just half and I know the important parts. **** Gee xx**


	2. Exboyfriends, Sleazebags, and Walking

**Confessions of Emma Jones**

**Disclaimer: I cant be bothered writing it again. See the first chapter.**

**Hey its, my second chapter. I wrote half of this the day I wrote my first chapter. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Alessia, who read was the first person other than me to read my story. And I dedicate the entire story to my friend Sobo113 for introducing me to the world of Georgia. I also dedicate this chappie to my friend Lachy; you have given me hours of entertainment with your grossness.**

**Gee xxx**

**P.S today is Melbourne cup. My horsey came third. YAY (well when I started writing this chapter anyway)**

**Sunday September 18****th**

**Luigi's Café waiting for Dave**

**1pm**

Dave still isn't here. I wonder where he is. Maybe he has gone to see Georgia. That would be good.

I whipped my phone out. Its new I got it for my birthday last month. One new message.

Please be Dave, please be Dave.

It is Dave.

It read.

Emma, cant make Luigi's, under house arrest. Come over. Dave.

That explains why he is missing! :P

**10 minutes later**

**On the way to Dave's house**

Where is Dave's house?

Umm, this is embarrassing, forgetting where Dave's house is. I have only been there a thousand times. But his parents don't exactly like me. When I first met them they said,

"This must be the famous Georgia."

Molto molto embarrassing (I have been spending too much time with the homo). Here's Dave's street, it is Cooper, isn't it?

Oh I am so confuzzled.

It is, walked to Dave's door.

**5 minutes later**

**In Dave's Bedroom, **

**Sitting on his bed**

Dave's rents let me in without a fight or anything. I'm amazed; house arrest in my family means nothing, no friends, confiscated phone, and no iPod. Nothing.

Me and Dave are just sitting and talking. It is quite nice; we never did this when we were going out. Just snog, snog, snog. I am now feeling quite jealous of Georgia, I would love to do this with a boy, share your feelings with having a care in the world.

Anyway.

Dave and I started going through a strategic plan to get Georgia and tell Massimo about her. The more Dave talks about her the more I am fascinated. I must start talking to her, her life is soo interesting. Imagine having a Baldy-O-Gram for an uncle. Sounds surprisingly a lot like a male version of my Aunt Bella, I haven't seen her in years.

We have decided to name the plan, Get Georgia and Move Massimo or GGAMM for short. Normally I would be in my usual "super bitch" mode and go out for revenge but I like Dave (as a little more than a friend but I know I am not going to get my way), so I am not. Its strange, for the first time in my life, I am not being a bitch, but caring (sorry I like commas and brackets, diary).

**3 minutes later**

Me and Dave sat and talked about "Kittykat" some more. I never knew Georgia was soo funny. She and Dave are perfect, if I haven't said it once, I'll say it now.

Yea.

Wait a chocolate ice cream (my favourite saying, diary!).

My phone is beeping at me.

I just realized Diary, I haven't told you about my phone yet. It is a purple, Nokia 6288. I got it last month for my Birthday. Yes. Gorgeous. Even more so than Massimo and Dave put together. It's ma baby.

I keep blabbering on.

So, where was I?

I remember.

My phone beeped at me. I have this really cute message tone of a little girl laughing.

So I picked it up and my bestie, Lisa texted me. She wanted to know if I can come over since her cousin is coming over. No way am I going to help her with rellie trouble when she didn't come to help ME last night.

**20 minutes later**

Me and Dave have devised (I love that word) our plan, we just need to get him and Georgia alone. And I'll talk to her at school. We also decided we might as well go public with our break up (it sounds as if we are divorcing).

Dave was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Emmy", he said softly.

"Yes."

"I am so glad you are helping me."

"Anything, you have made me a nicer person, Hornmeister."

Dave instantly froze next to me.

"Hornmeister?" He said as if I insulted him.

"Yes, why?"

"That's is Kittykat's nickname for me." He said slowly.

"Yes, but you won't her Hornmeister when you start going out."

"True." Dave said after thinking it through.

"You know, you aren't being funny or laugh-like today," I said, just to change the subject.

"yea." Dave said absentmindedly.

I looked at my watch.

"CRAP," I yelled before leaving Dave confuzzled on his bed.

**5 minutes later or 2pm to those who don't know the time**

**Running Home**

I forgot about the time completely.

Oh crappies with oranges on toast.

Here comes that Mark with the Big mouth (or Mark Big Gob as Georgia cleverly calls him). I can't believe I went out with him. Even though he called me Ellen the entire time. But luckily he dumped me after I had a growth spurt and towered over him. Hahaha, Shorty.

**2 minutes later **

Mark came over. Ewww. He is soo gross.

"Hey, pretty lady." He said, in some stupid American accent, to my breasts. Why, I am not sure? They are not big. They are quite small. But everybody has small boobs compared to Melanie.

Then he lunged at me.

**5 minutes later**

Mark with the humongous mouth is SNOGGING ME. Gross, gross, ewwwwwwwwww!

Someone help.

He is trying to put his hands up my top. Yuck yuck.

**10 seconds later.**

Someone just pulled mark off me. Thank God, Buddha and the holy goat.

It's some really cute guy that pulled Mark off me. And Lisa.

ZOMG.

That was Lisa's cousin. He is soo cute.

**10 ****minutes later**.

Well after Lisa's cousin punched Mark a few times in the gut and manly area, we headed to Lisa's house. I found out the hottie is Justin. He is soo gorgeous, tall, blonde shaggy hair, dark brown eyes. I think I have been turned off by dark haired boys for a bit. Hell's Grannies (what my friends and I call ourselves; Hannah, Lisa and Leah), we have a new mission.

Hahahah.

**4 pm.**

**Still at lisa's.**

Me and Justin sat and talked while Lisa went to her boyfriend's house(have I mentioned Christian?). He is really nice. He just moved here from Brighton. He is going to Foxwoods. And he is my age, so in Dave's form. Justin is really funny, not in the same way as Dave, I couldn't stop laughing. He has the most prettyful smile. All straight and happy.

OMG, I am drowning on about a boy. Sad, sad, day for all. This is a first, I am blabbering on about a boy, and I didn't even do that with Massimo. Our heavenly goat save me.

**10:30 pm.**

I feel so alive and awake. My life seems so perfect so just. I may never fall asleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Monday September 19****th****.**

**3:30 am**

What in the name of chocolate biscuits, someone is throwing something at my window.

**Not much of a cliffhanger.**

**But I couldn't write more on this chappie. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the strange words, some are mine yet others I plucked out of thin air.**

**Yea, anyway thanks to all who helped with this chapter.**

**Anyway.**

**Good day to you.**

**Gee xxx**


	3. School, Snogs and Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the place or whatever. I only own the plotty.**

**Dear Readers,**

**How has your life been?**

**Mine has been good chumettes.**

**Special mentions in this chapter are my dear friend Kimiee and Emma who gave me the inspiration for this chappy. Yea that's it.**

**Well as I write this with a guitar (which I cannot) play on my knee I wish you happy holidays.**

**Gee **

**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH.**

**P.P.S. My inspiration for Mark BG is from my friend Lachy. I bet Louise Rennison met him and that's what gave her the inspiration.**

**P.P.P.S Knowing Lachy, he probably stalked Louise. Hahaha.**

**3:31 am **

**In my bed**

**Listening to stones being chucked at my window**

What in the name of Edward Cullen's lacey underpants, is he doing out there?

**2 minutes later**

And by he, I mean Justin.

I only met him today, what does he want. And how does he know where I live.

Seriously, boys.

**3 minutes later.**

Climbed out of my window, and down the pipe. Justin looked quite scared it was kind of funny.

**5 minutes later**

When I reached the ground, Justin walked up to me and started to SNOG ME. I was startled at first but it was really really nice after a while. We just stood standing and snogging. We did tongues and it was really good.

**2 minutes later**

Pulled away, need air, need to breathe. Justin looked at me then walked away. What in oranges is he doing?

**4 minutes later**

Running after Justin

I didn't know how unfit I was.

Caught up.

"Justin, where are you going? And what in oranges did you walk off?"

Justin just looked at me

"Well, why did you stop kissing me?" He asked quietly.

"I could not breathe properly. That's why."

"Oh, I guess I kind of over reacted. It's just my last girlfriend, that's what she did when she broke up with me. Talking with you today, I just wanted to kiss you so much, you are gorgeous, Emma. Even if I have only known you for a day."

I was astounded; no one had ever said anything so beautiful to me before.

"Justin," I said carefully and slowly "if I am gorgeous, than what are you?"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. And then I ran home. As fast as I could.

**2 minutes later**

**In my bed, trying to back to sleep**

That had to be the weirdest exit I ever made.

Justin likes me.

Even if I have only known him for a day.

I like him too, a lot.

Now I might see if I can zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**7:00**** am**

Arghhh. Stupid sunlight, insists on covering my face.

**10 seconds later**

So early in the morning, even on a school day. I blame Justin.

**2 seconds later**

I wonder what he thinks of me after running off last night.

**2 minutes later**

He probably thinks I am immature and worthless. I hope not, but I bet he does. I sound like a drain, I keeping draining on about Justin, yet I haven't let the fact that he could be my next great boyfriend a chance to sink in though.

**3 minutes later**

I wonder if Dave talked to Georgia yet.

I might text him, even though he is asleep. Wake him up hopefully. I don't think so. He sleeps like a log. I might not text him.

**5 minutes later**

Texted Dave.

Dave,

_Any__ news on the GGAMM front. _

_Have you spoken to Georgia yet?_

_News needed urgently. _

_Emmy._

**7:50**** am**

**Walking to school**

OMG. Justin is outside my house. What do I do, what do I do. I have make-up on, but less than basic. Just mascara, eyeliner and lippy as foundation is too noticeable. Also my dear sister Kayla (who insists on being called Jimmie) put water in my foundation.

**3 minutes later**

Me and Justin are having a really good chat. He came here cus his 'rents split and he decided to move in with his cousins and Aunt's house. I think he is holding something back but I wont push it.

We snogged a lot of the way.

**8:30 am**

**Prison (aka School).**

**Being forced to learn useless crap**

As usual I am early to school as my parents pay me twenty quid if I don't get a late every term. As I get rather desperado with money, I need that twenty quid.

**Assembly**

Ah assembly, the place we learn what suffering really is. My phone is on silent but I bet the entire school heard it vibrating. I covered it up (or at least I hope I did) by having a HUMONGOUS coughing fit. Luckily when Miss Heaton looked away (she has this terrible glare, I think she hates all ideas of fun and young women), I snuck it out.

_It was from Dave. _

_Yea, I talked to her. _

_She didn't believe me. _

_We still snogged._

_Dave_

Well at least they snogged. Plan B is going into action. Hannah keeps staring at me weirdly. I think her having a boyfriend is finally getting to her head (her boyfriend is weird, just like her). She looks all high and mighty. Also she keeps looking at me cross-eyed. Weirdo. But that is what friends are for, right, Diary.

**English**

I feel sorry for Miss Wilson. Her bob is so stupid, and so are her clothes. Also she is dating Herr Kamyer. Anyone dating Herr Kamyer should have immediate sympathy. The best part is, they (Miss Wilson and Herr Kamyer) think no one knows!

Ahh, sad old loons. We might just let them think that, so that Miss Wilson can keep leaving the room.

Me and the gang passed notes.

Aww, teacher love,

Good as long as we

Don't witness their snogging!

Emmy Winkles

Speaking of love,

What was my cousin doing at your

House this morning?

And do you know where he went

Last night?

Li-Li

Ohh.

Romance is in the air.

I thought you were going out

With Dave.

Cheeky cat, Miss Emmy.

Leah

Maybe they can fight.

That would be good.

Bring on the popcorn!

Hannah Banana

If I have not said it yet. My friends are loons.

**4 minutes later**

Joys unbound. The gang is all questioning me about Justin. I tell them nothing, serves them right. Nosy parkers, that's what they are.

But I did tell them Dave and I broke up. They were all sad, which is kind of weird because I never was.

Now I need to think of a strategic plan to tell Georgia.

**Break**

We are free! For 30 minutes anyway.

Must find Georgia and her mates.

Brr, it is soo cold.

**4 minutes later. **

Where are they?

**Hey,**

**I cant be bothered writing anymore. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, you are all extremely orangeful (orange is my new favourite word). I am really tired so now I shall go to bed, even though it is 9. **

**Special mention to nick (nickola) even though he is not going to read it, he wanted his name mentioned. It was a bribe so I could go and see them tomorrow.**

**Yea. Sorry if this chapter is boring or anything.**

**Oranges rule the world.**

**Gee xxx**


	4. Friends, Fringes and the Truth

**Dear Readers,**

**As I no longer like this story anymore, this is the last chapter. Maybe.**

**Anyway (I say that word way too much). Enjoy, thanks to all my reviewers. And go on my profile and vote which story i should write next. I like angus most, but help and choose.**

**ORANGE OUT**

**Gee xx**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my sister's jumping castle. That was fun.**

**P.P.S kim, I am soooooooooooo sorry for writing jimiee. Pwease forgive me. ******

**P.P.P.S this story is in weirdo tense, sorry.**

* * *

**3 minutes later**

**In the loos.**

Where in the name of my younger sister's lace undies is Georgia and her friends?

I can't find them and it is driving me absolutely barmy.

Ohh, spotted a pair of shoes under one of the stall doors. An unoccupied stall. And two girls talking, if I could just be a little closer and hear what they are saying.

**10 seconds later**

"He said, that the lesbian was cheating on me"

"Blimey."

"And with Emma."

"Blimey"

"Jas, if you keep saying blimey I shall give you a duffing up."

"Sorry Gee. So do you believe Dave?"

"No. I mean, umm, he, could, be lying."

And then I fell into the stall.

**5 minutes later**

When I fell through Jas looked a bit shocked, and her fringe was all haywire.

"Umm, Georgia, I have to tell you something," I said in a quiet voice.

"What, I have things to do, people to see and time stops for no pants!"

And she walked out!

Me and Jasmine just stood there flabbergasted.

"Is it true, Emma?"

"Umm" I bit my lip "Yes".

**10 minutes later**

I told Jas everything.

She seems quite nice, even though she continually says blimey and crikey. She also seems to flick her fringe a lot. It is rather irriatating.

A bit weird, but she is nice to talk to. She is going to help me at lunch to find Georgia. Jas thinks it's nice I am doing this for Dave.

That is the bell, dear diary. I don't think I shall write till lunch, because it'll probs just say, waiting waiting waiting, new lettuce tomato waiting everywhere. Yea, must run for the oranges. :P

**Lunch **

**Well, Towards the end of Lunch**

This is what happened. Met Jas outside the loos at the start of lunch. She brought Rosie Mees with her. I have proof that Rosie is not entirely normal. For instance she was wearing a beard, and it looked a bit dirty. I think it had a piece of fish on it. No, it couldn't have been; my eyes must be acting up again.

Now, where was I. Oh yes, so we waited for Georgia outside the loos, until she came out. The Rosie jumped on her. I kid you not, she jumped on her. Rosie then led her into a classroom. So that the Prefects (I swear if the Hitler youth was still around they would be the first to sign up), couldn't see us.

We sat down. Rosie was holding Georgia's arms, it felt a bit weird.

"Emma, tell." That was Rosie.

"This is really uncomfortable for me."

"Tell or I'll hug you."

For the first time in my life, I did not want a hug. I just wanted to leave.

"Mrffufl"

"That's better, now tell."

So I told Georgia all about Massimo and me, how I thought we were perfect, I cheated on Dave, how I went to Italy and how I never knew they were going out.

It was quite strange; Georgia's face went all squashed up as she didn't believe me.

After I finished my big blab, I told her how much Dave liked her, and that Massimo is really gay and has an actual designer bag. But luckily I didn't tell her how I haven't broken up with Massimo yet.

"I erm, have to uh , go." And she (Georgia) ran off!

Once again we were flabbergasted.

I ran after Georgia.

"Leave me alone."

"Georgia, calm down."

"No. This is too hard. I had a luuuurrve god, and I found out he is cheating on me. Also with you. And Dave loves me. Can you see why I ran off?"

After thinking what she said through, I had to agree with her.

I then explained to her I am here if she needs me, and that she should really stay with the person who she loves most. Casually hinting at Dave.

Georgia calmed down and said she will dump Mas after school! YAY. And she is thinking about Dave! Double YAY!

**5 minutes later**

That was my semi-exciting lunch time, diary. Enjoy it. I have to go as I have oranges to tame and what not.

**End of School**

Justin AND Massimo are at the gates. So is Dave.

**10 seconds later**

Told Massimo its over. He looked quite sad, I slapped him. That was fun though. He now has a big bruise on his face. Hehehe.

Told Justin, I had to do something and that I would see him in an hour. God, he is gorgey in his uniform.

Saw Gee go up to Dave. Everything seems well.

Arghh, must, run, to loo. Immediately.

**2 minutes later**

Back. Went up to Dave.

"All is well on the Kittykat end." He was smiling, weirdly. He looked molto molto happy.

"That's great Dave. I am so happy for you, but where is Georgia?"

"She's gone to dump the lesbian. He was at the gates. But I bet you saw that if what is on his face had anything to do with that." He smiled. God, Dave is hotness on legs. But he loves Georgia, and Georgia (even if she doesn't know it) loves him back. Stop thinking of Dave, emma. You have Justin. Remember that, Emma.

"Yes, that was fun."

"I would like to do that, but I am under strict instructions by a certain Sex kitty, that I will be in huge pants if I do."

"Huge Pants?" I asked.

"Yes, huge pants."

I was still confused but I had to go and see Justin, my new boyfriend. Well I guess you can call him that now, diary.

"Bye, Dave."

"Bye, Miss Emmy."

And I hugged Dave.

**25 seconds later**

FOR THE LOVE OF ORANGES, this is not going to end well.

* * *

**Chummeties of readers (excuse my writing)**

**Ok, so this is prob the second last chappie. But I know what happens next. Hahah and nananana.**

**I wrote this on the 15****th**** and finished it around 4:30pm (Melbournian time) and I had to go, stupid parents making me go out. Grr. Then I find out Dad just wanted me to get out of my netball gear as we are not going out for another hour!**

**Anyways. **

**May the peaceful orange be with you.**

**Gee xxx**

**P.S thank you reviewers, you give good reviews (I don't know what I just said)**

**P.P.S I apologize profusely for the tense in this story.**

**:P to you all.**

** hahaha, i just realized how you get the bar thingy to work. Coolios.**


	5. Fights, Forgiveness and Love

**Hey.**

**Sorry for not writing ****I have either been busy/forgotten/doing hw(as if)/drawing/being in a dif state/being mentally scared for life/being lazy.**

**Anywayus, here is Chapter 5. Maybe the last chapter depends on what happens.**

**Enjoyus Myus Friendus/Readus.**

**Gee.**

**P.S WALUGI**

Chapter 5

**4:25 pm**

Oh Holy Goat no. This is crappiees, with a double p and double e.

I can still see Georgia running off and Justin is walking away, looking down, being very sad. I feel sooo bad.

I should tell you what happened, even though it wasn't much.

Me and Dave hugged, Justin and Georgia saw and thought the worse. Joy of Joys unbounded.

They ran off and I and Dave just stood there, totally confuzzled.

Dave ran after Georgia, and I just stood there before going off to find Justin.

I should stop saying and.

**4:42 pm**

Went to find Justin. He was sitting down on a park bench. Head in hands. Déjà vu. He was whispering to himself.

Started to talk to him.

"Justin, talk to me. What is wrong, there is nothing going on with me and Dave. We were just hugging to celebrate the success of him getting Georgia as a girlfriend. I swear on our Heavenly Goat."

Justin looked up to me.

"Our heavenly goat?" He had a bewildered look on his face and looked adorable.

"Justin. I have the horn for you and you only, I would never ever cheat on you like I have in the past. I really really like you." I paused for a breath. The truth is tiring. "Justin, I think I love you, even if I have only known you for a day."

Justin grabbed my face (in a kind way not like he was going to be violent) and snogged me.

Then we kept snogging.

**10 ****Minutes Later**

Still snogging.

It is very nice, we did tongues and everything.

Running out of breath. Must breathe.

Stopped for breath.

"I think I love you too, Emma Jones." I looked at him. The most gorgeous person known to human (and goat) kind loves me.

"I love you too, Justin O'Near."

**2 Minutes Later**

Walking home with Justin. Every few steps we stop and snog. Its gorgeous having Justin around.

We just past Cooper St. Dave's Street.

"Justin, I have to make a quick stop, wanna come."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

**1 Minute Later**

We are outside Dave's house.

Knocking on his door.

"so, whose house is it?"

Then Dave opened the door.

"Him?'. Justin raised his eyebrows.

"Err, hi Emma, and Err Justin. Come in."

**Sorry for such a short chapter I don't know what to write. Ill know go and seek inspiration (watch TAI TV (TAI= The Academy Is. . .)hahahah).**

**Any way.**

**Keep dancing, ill keep dancing and we shall take the world by Viking disco dancing :P**

**Gee**


	6. Author's Note: NO MORE EVER AGAIN

Dearest Readers.

This is the place where the last chappie of this story is supposed to be.

But for those who don't know know me.

My Pc Crashed a long time ago and I had no internet for three weeks (NOOOOO). Then when we got the internet back I lost ALL OF MY FILES, JUST MY FILES NO ONE ELSE'S JUST MINE. It still makes me cry.

I lost the last chapter of this story. Three chapters of my angus story, the last chapter of A Walk To Remember and four and a half chapters of a new story (You Stole My Camel, Kittykat).

Dam.

SO I have also been away for quite a bit and managed to get out of staying a few extra days with people I don't like. SO I am back, but don't expect some stories for a while.

Always Ever So Orangeful

Gee, The Rocker Chick With the Brown/Orangish hair and a tan.

P.S To All of you who know TAI (The Academy Is…) SANTI/ :P


End file.
